Golden Days
by I-survived-life
Summary: Harry and Ron remember the good old days and everything that they have gained on a quiet, sunny afternoon.


It was one of those days where there was no work to do and no one to see. The entire Auror department was given a day off, for what reason no one knew but no one questioned it, the order came from somebody higher up and as far as anyone was concerned, it meant a day off.

The kids were off at Hogwarts, Hermione was in court, Ginny was reading through submitted sports articles that she would no doubt complain about to her husband Harry Potter later in the day, and said husband Harry, and his best mate, Ron were sitting on wicker chairs on Harry's porch enjoying a nice cup of tea and an unusually warm day.

It was a day meant for thinking about the good old days.

Ron took a sip of his tea and put the cup back down with a sigh. He looked around at the quiet neighborhood with the identical looking houses, save for Harry's slight larger than average, blindingly white home, and thought that he didn't have a bad thing going at all. But, it hadn't always been like this, Ron wouldn't forget the seven years of his life in which Harry was present and everything that happened after the war.

"Don't you ever miss our teenage years?" Ron asked and looked over at Harry. Harry grunted and jerked out of his daydream.

"Which part, the near death experiences at the end of every year, the drama that went on during the year, or the exams?" Harry asked rather sarcastically. Many things had happened in his adolescent years, a lot of which did not inspire warm and fuzzy feelings in Harry.

"Alright, I'll admit that it wasn't the most cheerful of times but there were some good parts," Ron said with a laugh. "Ginny going red whenever she was in the same room as you, that horrible valentine that she sent you in second year . . ."

Ron trailed off with a sigh and a dreamy look on his face, as if he had really been transported back to the incident in which Harry had been tackled to the ground and a dwarf had sang out a poem for him.

"Or how about that time in sixth year when you ate chocolates full of love potion and lost your head over Romilda Vane," Harry added, watching Ron out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction. Ron grimaced at the thought and shuddered. To this day teenage girls terrified and confused him.

"Or that ridiculous necklace that Lavender got you," Harry grinned at that last one. The necklace had been a garish thing that Ron had hated with every fiber of his being. Every time he was forced to wear the thing it was almost as if he was being tortured. It didn't help that it was huge, shiny, and impossible to miss.

"What happened to that necklace anyway?"

"Set fire to it first chance I got," Ron replied and reached for a biscuit. He had never understood why Lavender had gotten him something as ugly as that necklace, why would she have punished him with something like that?

"OR! Or how about that time you asked-"

"OK, OK, I see where this is going, let's not list more of my disasters at dating," Ron said, cutting off Harry before he could go any further. Everyone was aware of exactly how horrible Ron could be when it came to girls.

They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the warm sunlight and the nice breeze lull them half asleep. The trees swayed in the wind, birds flew in the sky and one of the shutters would occasionally bang against the side of the house after a particularly powerful gust of wind. It was as if everything in the world was relaxing and enjoying the weather.

"One thing that I hated more than anything about our years at Hogwarts was those fights that we got into where we just refused to speak to each other," Harry said his tone a little more serious than what it had been a few seconds ago.

"Mate, you know I'm sorry that I left, don't you?" Ron asked. This is why Harry never brought up the night that Ron left, the idiot always went into another round of apologies even after all these years, he still hadn't gotten it through his head that Harry no longer cared about what had happened. All that Harry had ever focused on was the fact that he still had his best friend with him through thick and thin.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said waving off any further apologies that Ron might've felt like spewing out.

"All those deaths," Ron said quietly, his mouth pulling down into a frown as he glared at a patch of tulips on the front yard.

"Lupin and Tonks."

"Fred."

"Colin."

"Dumbledore."

"Griphook."

"Sirius."

"Dobby."

The two were quiet again as they remembered all of their friends and the people that they had looked up to.

"But there were good things that happened in between all of that," Ron pointed out after a minute. "Remember when we flew the car in the Whomping Willow?" Ron asked, a grin lighting up his face as he thought of exactly how terrified he had been.

"I have no idea what we were thinking when we came up with that idea," Harry admitted, Ron's driving skills hadn't quite been what they were now and the incident had resulted in almost getting run over by a train and being beaten by a very violent tree.

"Or Hagrid's blasted Acromantula friends," Ron added, and shuddered violently when the image of the giant, eight-legged hairy beasts invaded his mind.

"That time Sirius accidentally broke your leg while you were trying to save a murderer," Harry went on and drank some of his tea.

"I had no idea it was Pettigrew or that he was a murderer, alright!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was trying quite hard not to burst into laughter for fear of offending Ron and choking on his tea.

"You weren't there but I remember flying off on Buckbeak with Hermione and busting out Sirius from his tower and how absolutely confused you were by everything," Harry went on.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "Remember the first time that we met Grawp and he got a scolding from Hermione."

"Trust Hermione to discipline a giant instead of bursting into tears," Harry said, laughing when he remembered the way that Hermione had pointed her small finger in a threatening manner in front of Grawp's large face.

"I don't know how she kept so calm, I was about ready to wet myself," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"I know, I could see."

"And then Kreacher beating Mundugus over the head with a frying pan as payback for ransacking Grimmauld Place," Harry went on.

"As creepy as the bloke is, you have to admit that he came a long way," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. He and Harry reached for the last two biscuits sitting on the plate before them; they were about to lean back in their chairs when a loud explosion drew their attention to the kitchen.

"Let's go see what Kreacher's up to now," Harry said with a flick of his head and hurried into the house before anything else could break or explode with Ron hot on his heels.

Oh what a time to be alive.

* * *

**A/N: **So I wrote this for this House Cup thing on another site and one of the prompts was friendship and this is what I think of when I think of friendship. The word limit was 1500 so that's why this is so short, and as a result, probably lacking in some things. If you enjoyed it, please do review and let me know your thoughts and any feedback or suggestions on how I can make it better when I come back to this!


End file.
